


Kuroo's worst Nightmare (Kuroo x yandere dom male reader) || Haikyuu (Tickle fic)

by Kittyatsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bondage, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Brutal tickling, Chess, Emotional Manipulation, Extremetickling, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Relationship, Forcedshipping, Gambling, Haikyuu Week, Kidnapping, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Kuroo is ticklish, Kuroo kidnapped, Lost Bet, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Nekoma, Non-Consensual Tickling, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Poorkuroo, Pro Volleyball Player Kuroo Tetsurou, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tickletorture, Tickling, Tokyo (City), Top Tendou Satori, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Yandere, YandereReader, Yanderestyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyatsuki/pseuds/Kittyatsuki
Summary: In which Kuroo Tetsurou is reeled into a bet that eventually evolves into something much more than he'd bargained for.You've wanted nothing more than to have your crush to yourself. One of the perks just happened to be the fact that your crush is extremely ticklish. But there's more in store for this thirty one day tormentYou'll have no problem taking advantage of this secret.Basically the reader kidnaps Kuroo at a party, and torments him for what starts out as a month but quickly changes to eternity.WARNING: extreme Tickling fetish content ahead. If you're not into that sort of thing don't read. You have been warned.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji, Kuroo Tetsurou & Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Male Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tendou Satori, Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters are aged up and 18+

Kuroo had no clue what he was getting himself into when he accepted this 'challenge' from an individual with such ludicrous intentions. He should've expected it though. (M/n) was pretty blatant and straight forward about what he wanted from the very beginning; kuroo foolishly assumed he was just joking.

Bokuto and (M/n)'s parties always seemed to consist of thirsty girls and horny young adults ready to get off on pretty much anything with a nice ass, and a pretty face. Bokuto's choice in guests, and the fact that this massive house was pretty much owned by the creepiest guy in school should've been a red flag all on its own, but for some reason it wasn't.

Kuroo sat in a leather navy blue chair that acted more as a stool with metal arms that slanted at his sides. He'd glare into the chess set intently, awaiting (M/n)'s next move. At first people from all around observed closely, but as the game dragged on; eventually the room was left empty.

To the captain's dismay, he was being reeled right into a trap.

(M/n) just happened to be his girlfriend's older brother. He saw himself as just, innocently playing him in a chess game. (M/n) was definetely older than him. In fact it was a solid two year age difference.

(M/n)'s had a thing for Kuroo a while now. That crush was made quite obvious through that flirtatious demeanor of his. Kuroo wasn't sure if he was like that though. He had thought about it, believe it or not--it's not like he can really act on that lingering curiosity if he wanted to. He was taken. One thing was certain. (M/n) would never play him in a game of chess, if there weren't any stakes.

If he wins, Kuroo is to be (M/n)'s slave for an entire month. If Kuroo wins, he stops hitting on him; and accepts their friendship for what it really is. Considering how obnoxious (M/n)'s flirting always was, this was actually a pretty good deal. Kuroo's never felt as nervous around anyone as he always was around (M/n). It could've just been that (M/n)'s flirting made him a little anxious. That and, (M/n) was pretty dominant. It's what's expected from a man of his stature. He was 6"7--towering over Kuroo with those striking cobra eyes of his.

Of course Kuroo thought (M/n) was joking when he said that. (M/n) lways had this eerie vibe about him--it's why he always tried to avoid him. He didn't really think about how scary these stakes really were, until--

"Check-mate." (M/n) stated bluntly, giving a devious smirk. Kuroo furrowed his brows, "What? No way--" he started only to be interupted by the crackling sound of handcuffs. His left wrist is cuffed to the arm of the chair within seconds. Everything happened so fast. (M/n) watched him sweatdrop, tugging at the handcuffs in confusion. It was only then he realised the chair was actually apart of the floor. This knowledge urges him to grit his teeth. "What the hell is this?" He snarled.

"No need to be a sore loser Cap, you're mine for the month whether you like it or not." (M/n) cackled, before throwing back the shot of rum that sat at the table for about fifteen minutes now. Kuroo gave an anxious scoff "Dude. No. That was just a Joke--"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" (M/n) retorted, quirking his brows. Silence rung in the air, as they stared each other down for a good three minutes. (M/n) licked his lips, tapping his index finger against the empty shot glass; as if lost in thoughts of Kuroo, and Kuroo only.

The captain gritted his teeth, trying to somehow mask his nerves with his snide attitude. "I dunno if you know this, but I'm not exactly single--Besides, I've got a game with Karasuno in a few days, I can't do this--" (M/n) tsked, shaking his head."You probably should've thought of that before we struck our deal."

Kuroo glared him up and down. "Alright. Jokes over. Let me go, seriously. This is just getting annoying."

"Still in denial I see. Very well then. That'll make this all the more interesting." (M/n) pushes himself onto his feet, meandering towards the door to the bedroom. With a click, the door is quickly locked. Pretty soon Kuroo is sweating bullets. "Will you at least tell me what the hell it is you want me for?"

"Relax. We're not doing anything with you in those cozy little cuffs of yours. It's purpose they're only to hold you still." (M/n) stated casually as he approached the computer desk in the far corner of the room. Kuroo bites the inside of his cheek. "Hold me still...?"

"You see for the longest time; I've made it blatantly obvious, that I want you, Kitten."

Kuroo's eyes widened, and suddenly his chest grew so tight. "Do _not_ call me that..." He barely managed to form a response. Masking his fear grew to be insufferable as (M/n) carried on speaking, "I want you to myself."

"I had to lure you in somehow. I didn't think a measly bet would work so well. I'm not complaining though."

"You're psychotic...!!" Kuroo snarled in interjection. He failed to notice the syringe gripped in (M/n)'s right hand until he approached him wearing a sadistic smirk. It was only then Kuroo's face completely fell; pailing instantly.

"What are you doing?! H..Hey!! Don't you fucking touch me with that--" Kuroo rushed to his feet, yanking and pulling at the handcuff locking his wrist in place. "You can take a little pain, you're a volleyball player for shitsake." (M/n) stated bluntly, clentching the captains wrist. "Wait!! Can't we just talk about this..?! S..Stop!!" Kuroo tried reasoning with him.

Alas the needle is delivered like a punch to the face. Kuroo found himself swaying hazily on his feet; his orbs spiraling aimlessly.  
"Don't worry. You'll be laughing this all off later. Literally." (M/n) gave the captain a half smile. His surroundings abruptly fade to black, and his eyes roll to the back of his head. With that he collapsed; leaving (M/n) to sigh, scooping him into his arms. After uncuffing the captain, he carries out the next few steps to his very crazy plan in solace.

~

As the captain's eyes gently flutter open; He's quick to discover that he was in fact nude. Or at least, all the way down to his boxers. Kuroo gave a pained groan, hazily blinking away the exhaustion. He tries to sit up, only to find movement physically impossible.

He reeled his up gaze to the metallic cuffs attatched to the corners of the bedframe in confusion, then down at his ankles; cuffed all the same. After a moment of taking in his surroundings, his eyes jolted wide. He thrashed around uneasily, staring down at his exposed body in shock. To his right there sat a table with multiple objects that left the captain baffled to an extent. Oil, feathers, vibrators, toothbrushes, and a couple of hair-brushes. Hell there were even paintbrushes. The captain narrowed his eyes in confusion.

There were also these strange rings that shimmered against the flickering overhead light above, and they were pointed at the tips.

"Finally, you're awake. I was getting worried." (M/n) broke the silence, damn near startling the captain out of his skin. Kuroo huffed. "What the hell is all this...?!"

"This is what we're gonna be doing for the next month. You excited? I know I am." Kuroo glared daggers up at him. "Quit screwing with me!! This isn't funny--Let me out of these already--"

"You really think a joke would go this far?" (M/n) retorted bluntly. Kuroo's eyes slowly widened in both shock and slight fear at the Jocks statement. "Dude--why..?"

(M/n) sighs, sitting back on the bed next to the restrained captain still thrashing about anxiously. "You still don't get it do you?"

Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat, as (M/n) suddenly came a little too close for comfort. One minute the massive brute was sitting there, the next; his body loomed over the captain, straddling his restrained form. "My sister was using you." (M/n) huffed. Their faces were merely inches apart; his minty breathes nipping the captains cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond, but the Jock wouldn't allow it.

"I could give you so much more than she ever could. I can make you happy. We'll spend the whole month together, just you and me." (M/n) trails his finger along the captain's jawline caressing his cheek. The captain shook away his hand, "You're crazy." Kuroo spat, glaring up at him.

(M/n) chuckled. "You whine like a kitten. I wonder what other noises I can work out of you. There's so much to be done, and so little time..." his captor would drone on before ultimately sighing. "Guess that means we should get started, yeah?"

(M/n) gave the captain a half smile, bringing his lips to his forehead. Kuroo found himself flinching away from the gentle kiss planted on his forehead.

"You...you can't do this...My friends are gonna come looking for me..."

"I seem to recall you're supposed to be spending the month with your father, correct? The one you lied to so you could go partying. With him assuming your at training camp, and your friends assuming you're with your father...guess it seems like no ones looking for you after all." Kuroo scrunched up his face in annoyance before thrashing around the mattress uneasily.

His spread-eagled position made the situation reasonably worse. "This is kidnapping--"

"Not really. You walked yourself into this one. I'm just holding up my end of the deal." (M/n) sifted around the numerous objects resting on the table.

"Are you at least gonna tell me what you're planning...?" Kuroo trailed off; his orbs shimmering with anticipation. "Don't worry, you'll find out sooner than you think." (M/n) opens the bottle of oil before slathering Kuroos whole torso in the coconut scented substance.

The captain threw (M/n) a wild glare as he explored Kuroo's helplessly exposed torso. "S..Stop!! W--What the hell man?" a hint of pink dusted the captains cheeks, who squirms uneasily against the subtle chill that shot down his back. (M/n) sighs. "I know my hands are cold, but you'll live."

Kuroo found himself sweatdropping; giving a subtle grunt at how tight the cuffs truly were. He'd never felt so useless before. Nothing could be done.

The Jock smirked, crawling onto the bed like a spider, to reach the farther parts of Kuroo's body His massive limbs stretched--Kuroo couldn't fathom how someone could be so freakishly huge. anxiety washes over him when (M/n) just loomed over his body; his massive shadow enveloping him. He'd straddle the captain, licking his lips in evident satisfaction.

"Ever heard of this thing called personal space?" Kuroo pressed in a slightly annoyed tone. You could tell he was definetely nervous judging by the hint of pink dusting his cheeks. "Apparently you like me in your personal space, Cap." (M/n) sneered, calling the captain out on the obvious blush painting his features.

"It's because you're--Just--I hate you." Kuroo huffed, letting his head fall back in defeat.

"You're not really in the position to cast insults Cap." (M/n) smirks. This time as he draws closer, he doesn't stop. "Wait...!"

Kuroo's thoughts spiral with panic, as the Jock mashed his lips against his. He scrunched his mouth shut, only to feel (M/n)'s hand force it right back open; clenching his jaw agressively. The kiss lasted for so long; depriving Kuroo of oxygen he desperately needed. Just when he thought it was over, suddenly things escalated.

Like a cobra who'd been waiting paitiently for the right moment to finally strike--(M/n)'s harsh, spidery fingers danced profusely over the captain's insanely ticklish armpits. The muffled yelp that came from the captain was a sound (M/n) never in a million years thought he'd hear.

(M/n) pulls his lips back, giving a devious chuckle at the captain struggling to form words through his laughter. (M/n) started with the captains warm, moist pits, in a gentle caress that slowly evolved into ruthless wiggling. Kuroo gave a confused yelp flashing the wicked brute a look that read 'Seriously??' 

"Hehehehehehey!!! Whahahahat ahahare you--GYAAAAAH!!"

"HEHEHEY!! WAIT!! PLEHEASE--FUHUHUHUHUCK!!!"

"Nohohoho--cohohohome on dude--YEEEHEHEHEHHEHE!!! Damn youhohohohohou!! LEHET ME UP!!!" Kuroo roared, practically hyperventilating. As (M/n)'s fingers finally halted,  
Kuroo's sweaty chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath, sagging as much as his restraints allowed.

He found himself quite literally gulping down the oxygen. "So you're definetely ticklish." (M/n) gave Kuroo's sides a couple of teasing strokes. "No I'm not--PFFFFFFT" He struggled to keep a straight face, as (M/n) spidered his fingers against both his sides. Kuroo's face blew up like a baloon. He tried to hold back that laughter building up in his chest but he just couldn't. The moment (M/n) brings out the feathers, His eyes damn near popped right out of their sockets.

"YOU CAHAHAN'T BE SERIOUS!!" He roared. Kuroo stared down at his flushed skin in horror; chomping down on his lip. (M/n) gets himself comfy, laying right between the captain's legs, where he brutally tormented Kuroo's sides. How a couple of measly feathers could make him lose his mind like this he couldn't possibly fathom.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehey!!  
I-I-Ju--STOP-Yahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahaha-I SAHAID STOP IT!! T-Tch-PLEASE-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAAAGH--PLEHEHEHEASE STOHOP!!"

"NOOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! STOHOP!!! I CAHAHAHAN'T YAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!!!"

"DAHAHAHAMMIT!!! OKAY OKAY YOU WIN!!! I'M TICKLISH!!!"

"PLEASE JUHUHUHUST STOHOHOP NOW!!!"

The laughter tore through Kuroo's lungs; twisting and turning agressively against his restraints. (M/n)'s demonic smirk made the vicious torment pure hell. "This is going to be a very fun month." (M/n) cackled. Kuroo's eyes shot wide, and his face tinted dark blue as (M/n) gently trailed his fingers down the center of Kuroo's waist.

"S-Stop!! Noho!! Nohohohohohohohohot my--AAAAAAAAAAGH!! NO-AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!!"

"PLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHANOHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHALEMMEGOOOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!"

He'd lace his fingers against the captain's hips. Between (M/n)'s weight, and the cuffs; it was just impossible to worm away. Kuroo bursted into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, thrashing his hips the most the restraints would allow. His movement quickly intensified as the massive brute dragged his tongue across the subtle v-line resting just below his hips. He'd thrash his hips against the mattress frantically; it was so overwhelming. Each second felt like an eternity.

" **DOHOHON'T LICK MEHE!!!** **OHOH MY GOHOD NOOHOO!!"**

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THAHAHAT'S SOHOHO WEHEHEIRD--GAAAH!!! ITS TOO MUHUHUCH!!!"

YEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!"

"AAAAAGH!! PLEEHEHEEASE NOHOHOHO--AHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA-YEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEEE!!!"  
"IT'S TOOHOHOHOO MUHUHUCH!!! PLEHEASE JUST STAHAHAHAP (M/N)--!!!!"

The captain wheezed tearfully. Screetching in between each guffaw, and choking on his own panicked breaths. (M/n) merely ignores his plea with his lips pursed into a heated smirk. He'd litter the captain's stomach with kisses, worming his tongue against the inside of his legs.

"OoOHOoOHOoOHOoOHOoOHOoOHOoOH MY GOoOHOoOHOoOD--PLEHEASE JUHUST STOP!!"

"PLEASE-Ahahahahahahahahahahahahah-NO-ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"

"C'mon--PFFFFFFT--GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

"NOHOHOOO KISSING!!! GYAHAHAHAAH!! THAHAT'S JUHUHUHUST BRUHUHUTAL!!"

"NOT THEHEHERE NOHOHOHO!! DAMMIT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!!"

"LEHEHEHET ME GOHO!!! THIS ISN'T FUHUHUNNY DUDE!!"

"Youhohohohohou cahahan't do this to me--"

"HEHEHEHEHE--HELP!!! AHAHANYONE!!!"

"That's just rude. We're in a soundproof basement so yeah no one can actually hear you, but still." (M/n) wormed his fingers all around the captains poor body. Kuroo lost himself in his laughter; tears bursting from his sockets. When (M/n) finally halted to unbox a few more toys, Kuroo was beyond relieved. He wouldn't be for long though.

"Y...You're...freaking...mental..." Kuroo spoke in between gasps. (M/n) huffed. "Is that anyway to talk to me after graciously allowing you to breathe? I guess I'll have to teach you some manners."

"Dude--please don't..." Kuroo gave the Jock pleading orbs who shook his head. "Don't what? Tape these toothbrushes to your feet?" (M/n) gave a teasing smirk, waving them around expressively. Kuroo trembled with anticipation as the buttons were flicked on, and the bristles were inching towards his poor feet. The captain thrashed around, roaring deleriously. Kuroo's eyes popped open at this. It was only then, the purpose of these strange toys finally washed over his thick skull. "Let's talk about this--!! C-Can't we just talk?! Let me go and I SWEAR I won't tell anyone about any of this...!!"

(M/n) rolls his eyes at that. "Why on earth would I do that, when I've gone through all the trouble to get you here?" He smirks devilishly.

"I can't do this--not for a month--YOU'LL KILL ME!!" Kuroo pled frantically.

"Sure you can." (M/n) retorted bluntly. A dark shadow fell over Kuroo's orbs like a veil. No one knew where he was. No one would be looking for him. No one could hear him. This realisation alone left him with this empty feeling of hopelessness.

"NO!!! Nononononononono--WAHAHAIT!!! I CAHAHAN'T!! PLEASE!! I-I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!"

"NO!!! NONONO!!! AAAAAGH!!!"

Kuroo could only hiccup; as (M/n) taped the vibrating torture devices against the souls of his squeamish feet. "AaAaAaAAAAH!!GET EM OHOHOFF!! PFFFFFFT!!!" The laughter that followed couldn't be stifled for much longer than a few measly seconds. His face flushed cherry red, and veins began forming--insanity was surely evident in his twitchy features.

Kuroo didn't think things really could get worse, until two pocket sized vibrators sounded off, causing the captain to crane his neck in horror, down at his waist. "I wonder what would happen if i just, left these here." (M/n) teased, taping those very vibrators against the inside of his legs where they whizzed viciously against his poor, ticklish skin.

He was hardly able to form words, he was so lost in his laughter. He sputtered in panic.

"YEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! AAAAAAAH!!! STAAAAAAHAHA--BUHUHU--I CA--AAAAHAHAHA!!!"

"J-JUHAHAHAHA--JUS--AAAHAHA  
HAHAHAHA!!!! JUHUHUST STAHAHAP IT!!!!" He squealed and screetched, squawking and choking on each guffaw that tore forcibly through his chest. You could literally hear every shudder in his voice.

"You're so shakey it's like you're purring. I never thought someone like you could panic so wildly. You're usually so monotone." As the Jock carried on speaking, he'd slide his fingers one by one through the steel claws Kuroo had previously eyed in confusion. Although they seemed to have pointed tips, and their glistening metallic shine gave them this sharp appearance--they were worn like simple rings. Kuroo gritted his teeth, eyeing them cautiously.

"Th-The hehehehell are you doing--?! C-Cohohohome on (M...M/n), please...I can't anymore..." the captain practically wheezed; shuddering. His chest would rise and fall with each desperate gasp for oxygen.

Between the vibrators and the toothbrushes, he didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. "These, are agony claws. My sister used these on me to get me to do her chores when I was a kid. How do they look?" The Jock smirked. Flexing his hand expressively.

Kuroo feared those strange rings more than anything right now as they slowly but surely inched towards the dampened hollows of his pits. Kuroo shuddered. Between the vibrators and the toothbrushes, he didn't know how much longer he could go on like this. "PLEASE NO--!!" Kuroo yelped, trembling against the touch that never really came. (M/n) couldn't help but sneer. "Where the hell is that snide attitude of yours from before?"

"G-GONE!!! I'll BEHEHE GOOD--I..I SWEAR!!" Kuroo's breathes hitched in his lungs, as he pled frantically. "That's more like it." (M/n)'s lips twitched into a wicked grin. "N-NONONONO!!! THIS IS TOO FAR!!! STOP!! DAMN IT--LET ME GOHOHO!!!"

Kuroo's face tinted dark blue, and he thrashed against the restraints like a maniac--you'd expect an athlete to be used to this kind of exhaustion, but considering all the dull excuses for competition that failed to pose much of a threat to nekoma there really wasn't reason to practice like crazy. How the Jock could have the energy to just keep torturing him like this; he couldn't fathom.

"SHIHIHIT!!!" Kuroo roared, squirming around vigorously. The way (M/n) gentle trailed those pointed claws against his skin sent chills down his spine, and the captain's teeth chattered aimlessly. As they neared his bare exposed feet, his pupils abruptly dialated. It was all over. As (M/n)'s demon claws dance over kuroo's helpless pits, the captain just couldn't hold it back anymore. tears bursted from his sockets like water from a dam as (M/n) spidered his fingers all along kuroo's poor torso.

"YOU'RE FREHEHEHEHEAKING CRAZY!!!" Kuroo roared, uselessly flinching away from the Jock wormy fingers. Unfortunately, flinching away would only result in yet nudging his waist into another tickling hand tormenting him to no bounds. The captain flailed his body around, erratically. His body was caving under the torment; he thrashed around uselessly, escaping to no aveil. He wanted to just squirm away, but it was physically impossible.

The Jocks fingers traveled up down Kuroo's flushed body, before settling right on his armpits. "Coochy-coochy-coo, don't stop whining now kitten, it's only day one." (M/n) would tease the captain further.

"PLEHEHEHEASE-NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH  
AHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
HAHAHAHAAAAAAGGHHH!!" 

"GYAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA **THISISHELL** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!

"YEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! THIHIHIS ISN'T FAHAHAHAIR!!!"

(M/n) slowly brought his lips to Kuroo's waist before showering his open torso with gentle kisses

"Dahahahamn youhohohou...!!!"  
When those horrific claws came in contact with his skin it was all over. He thrashed and giggled tearfully; the urge to just worm away somehow steadily chipped at his thoughts, but it was insane how strong those cuffs were, and how much energy (M/n) always had. It was quite obvious he was willing to go on for hours, upon hours. For an entire month. And he could hardly stand a minute let alone an entire hour of this. And if it went on, he was sure--he'd probably just snap at one point.

Kuroo yanked on the cuffs, and twisted his body around desperately trying to jostle his way free. (M/n) couldn't help but laugh shaking his head.

"AACCK!!! NO--HAHAHAHAAA!!!! (M/N), PLEEEAAASEEE!!!!!!!"

"YEEEEHEHEHEHEHE--NO!! NO!!  
NOHOOO!! GET OFF MEEEHEE!!!

"H-HOW ARE YOUHOHOU SOHOHO HEHEHEAVY?!"

"AAAGGH!!! AHAHAHAHAHA--MAKE IT STAHAHAHAHAAAP!!!"

"(M/N)--PLEHEHEHEASE!!! MERCY!! MERCY!!! MERCY!!!!"

"LEMME BREHEATH!!! I NEHEHEED AIR!!!"

(M/n) proceeds to tickle numerous parts of the setters body, and with those claws Kuroo felt like his brain was going to explode. Hr whaled as his poor hips are brutally tazed. The Jock gently trailed his claws down his pits. Each second felt like an eternity. "Nohohohohoho!! Plehehehehehehehehease!  
Stohohohop thihihihis!!!" He'd whimper, flinging his head around in horror. (M/n) gave not even a shred of mercy, trapping Kuroo's waist within his wriggling claws.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO GOHOHOHOHOD I-I CAHAN'T MOVE! T-TCH-AHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!" 

Pretty soon the ticklish torment that came with those evil claws, ceased. And despite the other devices steadily torturing him silly, he could just barely work in a breath or two. His trembling chest rises and falls in sync with his heart fluttering madly.

"Whahahahahat...?" Kuroo hiccuped, reeling his gaze down to his ankles in confusion. (M/n) removed the toothbrushes, trailing one claw down the center of his foot. His fingers hover quite sharply over both of Kuroos quite exposed souls. If his eyes weren't wide before they were ready to pop now. His face paled.

"N-NO WAY!!!" His booming voice would've possibly spooked most people, but (M/n) appeared completely unfazed. "DON'T JUST IGNORE ME!!" Kuroo snarled, although it was proven pointless the more he struggled. That haunting sense of hopelessness soon settles over him, as (M/n) poked at the captain's trapped feet. "N-NOT THERE!!! PLEHEHEASE NO!!!"

"LET ME GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! YEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!!"

"AAAGH!! I CAHAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! YOU'RE CRAZY MAN!!!!"

"H-HEHEH-HELP!!!! BOKUTO--COACH--ANYONE!!!"

"If one finger drives you crazy, I wonder what the rest are gonna do." (M/n) cackled. The captain's face tinted dark blue. "Nohoho--please!!" He hiccuped. The Jock appeared hesitant for a good five minutes. Kuroo was granted one split second of hope, only for it to vanish about as quickly as it appeared. "Wanna know what I think?" He narrowed his eyes glancing down at the captain. "I think, you need this." He stated bluntly, as he trailed his index finger down kuroo's feet.

"N-NoOoOoHoOoOoHoOoOoHoOoOoHoOot my feeeheheheheheheheheheheheeeeeeet!!  
GYAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH!!" 

"NOHO-!! STOP-IT!! STOP-STOP-STOP-STOP-STAAAAAHAAAAP!!"

Kuroo yelped, yanking desperately at the cuffs in panic. "Then why're you laughing?" He teased, worming his claws between the captains poor toes. Kuroo chomped down on his tongue, in an effort to stifle his laughter, or hold it back. He knew it was dumb considering what happened last time, but it was all he could think to do.

"You've been so stressed out lately. You need to losen up." He quickly added, curling his lips to reveal his pearly whites, and the chilling smirk. Kuroo shook his head violently. "Nohohohohot like this!! Plehehease!!" He hiccuped. Alas it's too late. When the rest of (M/n)'s claws flutter over his helplessly trapped feet, he squealed, thrashed, and bucked all around basically losing his sanity. All in the span of five minutes.

"NOOOOOOOOO-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HELPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAPLEASEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAH!!" 

"Dehehehear Gohohohohohod!! Nohohoho-Ahahahahahahahahahaha!! Plehehehehease stohop!! STOP!!"

"G-GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
AHAHAH **MAKEITSTOP** AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YEEEEHEHEHEEE!!" 

"Coochy coochy coo~I know this is your worst spot. You can't hide that adorable laughter kitten~♡."

"STAHAHAHAP SAYING THAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!!!

NONONONONONOHOHO!!!! (M/n) PLEHEHEHEHEASE!!!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!! PLEHEASE!!!  
WH-WHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!!! AAGGHH!! STOHOP!!" He roared, and whaled. It was all pointless, because (M/n) only ever glances back to flash him a cold smirk, and he hardly gives him time to breath. It wasn't long before he went from tormenting the captains feet with his wriggling claws, to dragging a hairbrush across his souls in a brutal, repetitive pattern.

"Come on--no!! NOHO!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!  
I CAHAHAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!"

"YEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEE!!!! NO-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!!! AGH!! AAAAAAGGGH!!!! NOHOHOHOOOO!!"

"LEMME GOHOHOHOHOOO!!! YAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!!!

"It's useless struggling, you seriously think I'm gonna let you escape this? I'm having way too much fun." He added. "Someone plehease hehehehelp mehehehe!!"

"NO-NOHO-NOO!! PLEHEHEASE!!!  
"HEHEHEHE-HELP!!! AAAAGGH!!! THIS IS TOO MUCH!!!"

_**"I CAHAHAN'T TAHAKE IT AHAHAHAHAHA ANYMORE!!!!"**_

_**"I CAN'T-ICANT-ICANT-ICANT LEMMEUP!! NONONONONONO...!!!!!!"** _

"SOMEBODY!! Anybody!! PLEASE!  
HEHEHELP!!!! **HELP!!!** "

"HEHEHEHE **HELPMEEEEHEEEE** HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAGH!!!!"

"I-I C-CAHAN'T...!!!" Kuroo found himself barely managing to speak before ripples of darkness suddenly consumed his vision.  
(M/n) quirked his brows; evidently unfazed as he gave a heavy breathe of satisfaction.

"Well that was quick. I thought he was supposed to be an athlete." He stated bluntly. With that he slid into bed with the unconcious captain with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroo's exhaustion from all the extreme torment got the best of him, allowing his sleep to drag on. (M/n)'s massive form consumed the captain's torso. His arm would remain draped around Kuroo's shoulder; his hand faintly cradling his cheek. The Jock was practically nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

So when Kuroo's tired eyes finally flutter open, he's damn near startled out of his skin at the sight of (M/n)'s evidently unconcious form in a deep sleep, right ontop of him. His gentle lips dug into the side of Kuroo's neck, and the heated breathes that escaped his lips faintly tickled his ear. The captain gave a confused grunt as he reeled his gaze back to take in his surroundings. Narrowing his eyes, Kuroo shifted around uneasily, and clenched his teeth anxiously, as the massive brute gave a subtle huff. It was evident (M/n) was half asleep as he muttered something inaudible, readjusting his position.

The middle-blocker sweatdrops, but soon finds himself sighing in relief seeing as (M/n) gave a tired yawn, slipping right back into a deep sleep. Kuroo waited patiently for silence to come before tugging at the cuffs anxiously.

His thrashing only seemed to lead to disappointment. At this point his wrists were red and raw. Kuroo gave a very adgitated grunt at his unfortunately failed attempt at maybe freeing himself.

_'This is so messed up.'_

_'Why do these damn cuffs have to be so tight...?'_

The captain thought back to the events of the previous night in solace. Of all the things (M/n) could've done whilst he was trapped in this obnoxious state of vulnerability, he chose to _tickle_ him.

Kuroo couldn't help but feel there was something else (M/n) had planned for him, as his hazel orbs took in the thousands and thousands of photos that took up his basement walls. The captain hadn't noticed them before. There was an unsettling portion of pictures of _him_ that left a bad taste in his mouth. Some of them looked like they were taken in his house; to his oblivion. There were just as many of him sleeping, as there were of him almost completely nude in the locker room.

He thought back to Akaashi's warning, before the party got so out of hand. _'I wouldn't gamble with that guy--he's bad news.'_

The way (M/n) eyed him from across the room, as he and Akaashi talked gave Kuroo this unsettling feeling. The Jock always kept a camera around his neck. They shared at least four classes together, yet the most (M/n) ever did was take photos from afar.

He never actually made the effort to say anything to Kuroo, despite the millions of photos he'd taken of him, right in front of him. There was once they even made direct eye contact, as (M/n) snapped a picture of him during practice.

That was the first time they actually interacted.

_Kuroo wouldn't normally lose himself in his head during practice. Today just happened to be exceptionally nerve wracking, with exams right around the corner._

_The sound of sneakers squeaking against the gym floor is what gave Kuroo life. The air was always so brittle yet the heat that followed became a craving. There was no doubting that Kuroo loved volleyball. He was unfortunately caught of guard by a sudden bright light that instantly blinded him._

_The heavy thud of the volleyball hitting the floor behind him was like nails on a chalkboard. Gritting his teeth, he rubs his very sore eyes._

_"What was that?" Kenma's monotone voice was very distinct, from the rest of the team. It wasn't ever hard to distinguish his voice from the rest of them. He didn't even need to see to know it was him who picked up the ball._

_"Its that bastard from photography club." Yamamoto butted into the conversation, with an evidently enraged look about his features. "Want me to go teach him something?" The spiker started, rolling up his sleeves. Blinking away the flash that left his vision somewhat dimmed, Kuroo sighed._

_"That won't be necessary. I'm gonna have a word with him." The captain placed a hand on Yamamoto's shoulder, giving a subtle smile in reassurance before nudging past him._

_As Kuroo approached the area in the bleachers he'd previously spotted (M/n) his very sore gaze drifted to the floor for merely three solid minutes, and his inner thoughts spiral with anxiety. Kuroo wasn't known for being anti-social--in fact he was usually the exact opposite. But (M/n) had this intimidating look about him--the way his massive form sort of loomed over anyone smaller than him._

_When Kuroo lifted his gaze again, he barely caught sight of (M/n) who slung his satchel over his shoulder, and meanderred towards the_ _bathroom._

"Hey...!!" Kuroo called after him in annoyance. He let the door swing on his way through. (M/n) obviously, didn't really care if he was caught _at all judging by how carelessly he meandered off. The captain gritted his teeth, trailing close behind him._

_As Kuroo rounded the corner, he's met with (M/n)'s backside, as he hunched over the sink. He'd wash his face with cold water in solace, barely noticing the middle blocker behind him at all. Or at least, that's how he made himself seem._

_"You know it's rude to take pictures like that in the middle of practice." The captain broke the heavy silence, glaring daggers into the Jocks spine. (M/n) doesn't respond right away. He merely scrunched the sink handle, turning it profusely until the water spilling into the glass ceased._

_He took his time drying his face with the paper towel he'd tore off the roll. His face remained expressionless, but the agression that followed his actions was a little unnerving to say the least._

_Kuroo grunted, in annoyance._

_(M/n)'s defening (e/c) quickly locked with his in the reflection of the mirror. The Jock merely narrowed his eyes, scoffing. As he went back to drying his face, Kuroo's glare intensified._

_"Oi, I'm talking to you. You can't just carry yourself in here and--"_

_Everything happened so fast. One minute (M/n)'s hands were on the sink, and the next, they gripped his wrists with climbing agression. The captain's back hit the wall with a heavy thud, knocking him breathless._

_"You gotta problem with me taking a few pictures, Cap?" With (M/n)'s face, just about an inch away from his, Kuroo's eyes abruptly widened in shock. The photographer's defening orbs bore into his. The captain could only respond with silence--caught of guard by such overwhelming strength. hell he couldn't even find his voice, he was so nervous._ _"Well?" The Jock_ _pressed; his grip on Kuroo's wrists tightening by the second_

 _The captain lentching his jaws shut. Kuroo sweatdrops, shaking his head profusely._ _(M/n) gave his cheek a gentle tap. "That's a good kitten."_

 _That smirk_ _he wore, as he eased back, scoffing. Kuroo glared after him, gritting his teeth._

Kuroo was startled out of his trance, by (M/n)'s warm lips nipping at his right earlobe. He propped himself up with his hands; hovering over Kuroo's restrained form. As he locked his knees around his waist, the middle blockers thoughts spiral with panic.

"Mornin' kitten~" He purred into the captains neck. Kuroo shuffled uncomfortably against (M/n)'s iron grip. He trailed kisses along his collarbone. With glassy anxious hazel eyes, the confused boy found himself flinching away--flushing crimson red, all while glaring into the wall. "S..Stop.." He'd sputter.

"That's cute." (M/n) huffed, smirking deviously as he forcibly gripped his jaw, forcing his gaze back onto him. "--but you don't really have much of a choice, kitten." The Jock stated bluntly, his striking (e/c) orbs igniting a fear in Kuroo even he didn't know existed. He'd caress the middle blockers cheek all whilst wearing a stoic, monotone glare.

"You belong to me, now." (M/n) smirks down at Kuroo; who's face quickly fell at this. Fear had never been so evident in his eyes than it was in this moment. The Jock was sure to make each kiss he delivered as audible, and sensual as he could; exploring Kuroo's exposed body to no end. Lacing his fingers through the boys oily jet black hair; he'd drag his tongue along the side of his neck.

"Stop this--get off me...!!" Kuroo jerks at the coughs in evident panic, each breath hitching in his lungs. He flinched all around, but of course, (M/n) always trailed his movements, and chased him down with a chilling smirk that imprinted Kuroo's thoughts.

"Stop moving." The Jock stated bluntly. Kuroo clenched his jaws shut, breathing through his nostrils out of sheer anxiety. (M/n) glared daggers at him. He'd grip a handful of hair on the side of his head forcing it to the side.

"When I tell you to do something, be a good kitten and listen." (M/n) would hiss. Kuroo responds with merely silence, as his demented captor mashed their lips together.  
His hand slid down the middle blockers waist before resting between his legs. Yet again Kuroo started thrashing around; this time his voice partially cracking during the struggle.

Kuroo frantically flung his head to the side before roaring, "STOP!!! I SAID GET OFF ME--"

A heavy shadow rested like a veil over (M/n)'s eyes. He gripped the mattress in evident rage. His eyes were wide, but concentrated glassy and focused. "You're being rather naughty this morning, aren't you kitten?" He barely muttered, caressing his cheek. "I'll teach you some manners." He added, bluntly.

"W...What..?" Kuroo narrowed his eyes in evident confusion, as the Jock finally recoiled his touch and pushed himself up. He sat at the foot of the bed ass he started clothing himself. "I have errands to run anyway." He stated with a huff, as he pulled up his pants and tucked in his shirt.

When he was done, he meandered towards the dresser. It wasn't just any dresser. It was the very dresser in which consisted of (M/n)'s 'toys'. Kuroo watched closely in horror as he brought out the vibrators.

"W-WAIT!!! I..I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!!" He roared, thrashing around in panic. (M/n) merely tisked him, approaching the bed with a vibrator and a neck-tie. Kuroo's eyes shot wide, and his panic quickly escalated as he thrashed around fearfully.

"N-NO!!! I'M SO SORRY, PLEASE!!! YOU CAN DO WHATEVER--"

"I WON'T MOVE THIS TIME I-I SWEAR!!!"

"S...S-STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!"

Of all the places (M/n) could've placed that vibrator--he chose to tie it to his dick. And two more smaller ones--taped against his poor helpless nipples. The fact that his hand was there for so long exploring and just tormenting him in general, left Kuroo with this empty feeling inside.

(M/n) pursed his lips into a tight smirk, fiddling around with what appeared to be the remote that controlled it all. Kuroo gave pleading orbs, "Don't do this...!! Can we at least talk first? C-Come on please!! I said I was sorry...I really will listen--!!!"

"Maybe we'll try again when I return." The Jock retorted with a sigh. Kuroo watched him mash the button in pure horror. "STOP!!! NO!!! PLEASE!!! I-I JU-WAIT---" He barely managed to sputter, only to be hit with the overwhelming sensations taped against his exposed body. The vibrations cut him off. He'd stifle a moan, his eyes damn near popping out of their sockets.

"N-Ng G-GUUHHH--SH-SHIT!!!!"

"FUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUCK!!!!! LET ME GO!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!"

"NO!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!!!! DAMN IT!!!!" Kuroo's voice broke, as (M/n)'s toys tormented the poor captain silly. He chomps down on his lower lip, as an effort to stifle the next yelp that tore through his chest. As (M/n) meandered towards the exit, Kuroo was quick to call after him.

"N-NO--Nononononono--NOHOHO WAIT!!!! Y-YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE--"

"P-PLEASE!!!! PLEASE DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE--NOT LIKE THIS!!!!"

"I-I CAHAN'T!! TAKE THIS, (M/N)!!!! PLEASE!!!" 

"NOOOOO!!!"

(M/n) turned on his heals, leaving Kuroo to suffer. He struggled to keep his sanity in such a mortifying predicament. Eventually staying silent like that was just no longer an option. So he whaled, and whaled. Numerous times desperately pleading for help and recieving nothing but endless torture, as the vibrators quivered away, digging into the most sensetive, squeamish parts of his body. As the door swung open, Kuroo was quick to start frantically roaring, 

"H-HELP!!!!! PLEASE--ANYONE!!! N-ng...dear god--this isn't happening right now--" 

"AAAAAAAAHH!!!! S-Shit---it's too much...!!!" 

"FUCK!!! N-Ng-g....."

He huffed; his voice trailing into a desperate whimper. With his chest rising and falling in a dizzying pattern; pretty soon his whole body is glossed with sweat. He bit the inside of his cheek until it bled. (M/n) pursed his lips into a gentle smirk, on his way up stairs at the sound of Kuroo's very audible voice crack, as well as the moan caught in his throat. The captain grunted; flexing his palms, and shuddering vigorously against the weird sensations he was left to indure. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroo's torment dragged on for what felt like an eternity. Being left in such an overwhelming state; his body was red, and it was evident in the way his cheeks appeared dampened that his eyes started watering at one point.

The doorknob is jostled around, causing Kuroo's tired orbs to click onto the door. Pretty soon it swings open, revealing an evidently adgitated (M/n). His angry orbs eased up at the captain's broken form.

He pursed his lips into a tight smirk; removing his coat and casually casting his satchel into the floor. "Looks like you've had a blast. I have a gift for you today, Kitten." (M/n) gave the captain a gentle smile, mashing the button on the remote like so. Kuroo went limp--glossed in sweat--whatever tears left finding their way down his cheeks. The captain refused to make eye contact with him; glaring into the wall with flushed skin, and oily messed up hair.

"I'll let you clean yourself up, but first I'll have to make some extra pre-cautions." (M/n) added. Kuroo merely sighs shakily through his nostrils. As relieving as it was to know he'd at least go to bed clean tonight, there was a chance he had something else in store for the captain. He refused to get his hopes up.

"You sure made a mess of yourself. You're pretty sensetive." (M/n), would gently caress Kuroo's cheek chuckling dryly, as he sat beside the restrained captain. He laced his fingers through his hair. Kuroo would scrunch up his face in disgust. His gaze on the wall doesn't seem to waver.

"Look at me." (M/n) states bluntly. The captain quickly snapped his gaze onto him like so; fear evident in his flickering hazel orbs. The Jocks lips twitched into a crocodile grin. "That's a good kitten."

It was only when they locked eyes that Kuroo noticed something clenched in his hands.

He narrowed his eyes, studying it cautiously. His eyes abruptly widened as (M/n) dangled it in his finger teasingly. It was a red collar, with a golden bell that jingled obnoxiously. Kuroo gritted his teeth, and his face blew up like a baloon.

"Seriously..?"

(M/n) rubs his neck sheepishly. "I know it's a bit much, but I paid fifteen dollars for this, so you're wearing it." Kuroo bites the inside of his cheek. He fights the urge to flinch away from the collar, as it's strapped to his neck. When the deed is done, He pinched the tip of Kuroo's chin, smirking down at him. They briefly locked eyes before the middle blockers head is turned to the side.

leaning in close enough for the captain to feel his minty breaths against his ear as well as his deep voice reverberating through his chest. "You wanna know what's so special about it?"

He'd fiddle with his hair; petting Kuroo like a cat, and gently stroking his cheek. It was made very evident the captain was _extremely_ uncomfortable, in his glassy hazel orbs as they flickered with anticipation. "I..uh.." He barely muttered.

(M/n) made it physically impossible to Kuroo to flinch away; gripping his chin. The captain swollows back the lump in his throat, letting his eyes fall closed in defeat. (M/n) trails his fingers along his jawline, pawing around the back of the collar. An audible click could be heard, and something was switched on. 

Kuroo's eyes shot wide, as the vibrating device tormented his neck.

"NO!!! I CAHAHAN'T!!! PLEHEASE NOT AGAHAHAIN--"

"GOHOHOHOHOHOD DAMMIT!!!! GEHEHET IT OHOHOHOFF...!!!!!"

"Why are you doOhoOhoOing this tohohoho mehehehehe?!"

As (M/n) pulls back, he locks eyes with the captain. "I love you. I love watching you squirm~" the Jock purred into his ear, gently nibbling the edge. Kuroo's body errupted in trembles. "Plehehease gohohohod juhuhuhuhust lehet mehehe gohoho--" he pled tearfully.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" (M/n) retorted, worming his tongue against his ear. Kuroo finally gives into the panic; yanking desperately on the cuffs.

"S-STOHOP...!! Plehehease juhuhuust stohohop...!!"

"AAAACK!!! I CAHAN'T BREHEATH!!!"

"PLEASE--I'M BEHEHEING SERIOUS!!!"

It wasn't until his face tinted dark blue, and he started coughing that (M/n) finally decided to give the poor guy a break, switching the collar off like so. Kuroo sighs, although it was more of a subtle whimper.

"Why....why me..." The captain huffed. (M/n) purses his lips, before sighing. "What I said before, I meant. It's because I love you."

"I..." He started, but found himself unable to finish. He wouldn't like his response. And he just couldn't deal with another penalty--he was already so drained. Unfortunately things had yet to worsen. (M/n) pursed his lips before sighing.

"I'm aware, that you don't love me back." Kuroo gazed up at him in evident confusion, as (M/n) carried on speaking.

"Eventually, you will."

"None of them deserve you. You belong to me, and me only. If you're good, I'll do things for you. When your bad; always expect punishment." Kuroo huffed. (M/n) already made that pretty clear.

"I wouldn't ever kill you. I can't say that I would never hurt you. I can say that, I will do anything I can to make sure that you remain in my possession."

Kuroo's eyes abruptly shot wide. "W..Wait...you said this would only be a month...!!"

(M/n) gave a genuinely apologetic smile. "Sorry Kitten. I can't let you leave me. Not after all I've done to get you here." He watched the hope in Kuroo's eyes drain. The Jock gave a reassuring smile, stroking the boys cheek.

"N..No...my friends...my family..."

"P-Please let me go!!!" Kuroo's voice shook. (M/n) only hushed him, stroking his cheek. "Hush now, it'll be alright. You have me. I'll try not to leave for long periods of time unless it's an emergency. You can watch your friends on the tv--"

"What are you planning?! If you keep me here for any longer than a month you know people are gonna be suspicious--"

"Unless they think you're dead." (M/n) stated bluntly, causing Kuroo to clench his jaws shut.

"Don't worry. Before we go through drastic measures, you'll at least get a visit from couple of friends that helped make this happen." Kuroo narrowed his eyes in evident confusion. (M/n) rolled his eyes. "I don't like it either. If I'm being honest, I wanna slaughter the lot of them for even suggesting this, but I owe them."

Kuroo clenched his jaws anxiously. (M/n) sighed. "I won't kill anyone you care about unless I absolutely have to. Now. I'm gonna put this on your ankle, alright? It's gonna be cold. Just a heads up." Kuroo studies the object in his hand cautiously. It was merely an anklet, with a much longer chain attatched to it. With a sigh the captain nods; glaring into the wall as he cuffs his ankle.

"I've been a little bit of a dick today. Let me make it up to you."

"I'm going to let you out of these handcuffs to shower--" Kuroo's hopeful orbs snapped onto (M/n), at this. _'I could...I could escape...'_

_'But...how?'_

_'If I could get that door open...I could scream for help..and there's a chance someone could here me...!!!'_

_'He'll be pissed...damn it...this is so risky...'_

"--That anklet is chained to the floor. And the key isn't in this room anymore." (M/n) stated bluntly, narrowing his eyes. Kuroo purses his lips anxiously. "If you try anything at all--" The Jock leans in close, those striking cobra orbs instilling pure fear in Kuroo.

"--I've been itching to shove that vibrator up that pretty little ass of yours, Kitten~" Kuroo's stomach flipped, and his face paled instantly. (M/n) leans in closer,

"--And when I stick it in. It's staying there way longer than I was gone." The captain sweatdrops, biting the inside of his cheek until the metallic flavor of blood scalded his tongue.

"There's no escaping allowed--Got it?" Kuroo nods profusely; shuddering. His previous ideas merely dissolve into false hope as quickly as they appeared.


End file.
